Remembering Sunday
by Iruchi-chan
Summary: Random song fic I've been wanting to write for a while. Full summary inside! Percabeth one-shot


**Song fic with a bunch of words. **

**Full summary- After the last battle in PJO (not the last book battle) Percy is horribly wounded and is almost dead. Annabeth believes he is dead but he really isn't. She doesn't know that so she runs away (really just to her cabin but nobody bothered her) and doesn't come back. Percy really isn't dead and he doesn't know Annabeth is in her cabin and searches the world for her. P.S. - Kronos did not take over the world thanks to Nico. Percy resigned to the prophecy. WARNING! - POSSIBLE SAPPYNESS!! **

**I don't own PJO or Remembering Sunday.**

**--**

_Woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Starting making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days_

Percy is in year seven of searching for Annabeth Chase. He stood up from his camp site and started again his trek.

_Leaning out into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs_

The boy reminisced about the last time he and Annabeth were happy together. Before the battle which separated them. Mr. D had let anybody sit with anybody they wanted to. They had decided to sit together with Grover, Thalia, and Tyson.

_Now this place is familiar to him  
She pulls on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in_

Someone was to go on a quest after the battle was over. Annabeth had dragged him to the Big House and to the attic, grinning evilly the whole way. When they got to the attic where the Oracle was supposed to be, she left him outside and when inside. He was there for hours, dying to see what was happening inside.

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me

Percy went around the world looking for Annabeth. He visited every architectural thing ever made, hoping she would be there. He ran into countless monsters and such daily looking. But he did not ever give up. He kept on going and going.

_  
Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut_

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside_

Percy returned to Camp Half-Blood with no luck. He had not found Miss Annabeth Chase and returned to where it had all started. He sloppily sulked back to the Poseidon cabin.

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me_

_The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be  
_Mr. D found out Percy had returned and went to tell him about Annabeth. But he didn't say where she was.

He said Annabeth was dead.Annabeth thought for she blamed herself for Percy's death.

(In the Athena cabin before Percy left) "I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak, but you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt; now the rain is  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world,  
So many thousands of feet off the ground  
I'm over you now I'm at home in the clouds  
Towering over your head."

_I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home._

Percy ran to the Athena cabin to see if it were true; was Annabeth really dead? Was she really here? Of all places?

The boy pushed the door open to the cabin to find Annabeth sitting on the floor, head between her legs, not turning around until Percy made a step.

People had entered the cabin before but none had made a step as loud as his. Annabeth's head turned angrily. Then she saw him. And he saw her.

Annabeth rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck. "I thought you were dead," Annabeth cried into his shoulder. Percy embraced her back and used one hand to stroke her honey-blond hair softly.

"I looked everywhere for you." He also said, bringing her closer. Then Annabeth pulled away and smiled for the first time in seven years, as did Percy. Hence they walked out of the cabin hand in hand, smiling.

_Watching from the Big House:_

Mr. D smirked to himself and his brilliant plan.

**--**

**I really wanted to use this song in a fanfic with Percy and Annabeth (My favorite PJO couple and funniest to write about) and truly got the idea from one of my own stories The Fire Queen. **

**Remember to R&R even if you hated it. FLAMES ARE WELCOME! As are nice reviews. **

**Tfq outeth! 3 :)**


End file.
